Unbreakable
by ilovegodmusic777
Summary: I don't OWN SKILLET OR LENDGES OF TOMORROW Skillet is a rock band.They play songs and tour all over the world. Well, that is until they meet Rip Hunter and the Lendges.What will happen? This kinda starts off with season 1 of Lendges Of Tomorrow, it mix of all the seasons. WARNING: Something in this story is not for everyone. This story has Death and blood in it. YOU BEEN WARNED!
1. chapter 1

We were getting ready for a tour with For King and Country. I was packing my last bag. "Korey, are you ready?" I said zipping up my bag. "Yes, John." Korey said as she brought her bag stairs to the living room. "Great. We got to go meet Jen and Seth at Starbucks." I said we grab our bags. Right as we about to leave. I hear someone say in a British accent. "Unfortunately, it won't be at Starbucks." We turn around and saw this guy in a long tan coat. "Who are you? Doctor Who?" I said. "No. I'm from the future." He said as he flashedthis light at us. I black out after that.

JEN POV:

Seth and I were at Starbucks wait for Korey and John. "Where are they? We were suppose to be on our tour bus by now." I said looking at my phone. "I don't know. I try calling John, but no answer." Seth said. "And I try messaging Korey, but she hasn't replied." I said concern. "Maybe we should go looking for them." Seth said. "That won't be necessary, Mr. Morrison." We jump up and Seth get in front of me and said. "Who are you?" "Rip Hunter and I'm from the future." He said as he flash this light at us and we pass out.

When I woke up. I sat up and look to my left and saw this guy wear a robotic suit. What the heck? "Where are we?" I said. "I don't know." Seth said. "Oh thank God, Seth." I said as I hug him. "Whoa. Where are We?" John said on the other side of Seth. "I was wondering the same thing." The robot man said. "Oh. My head hurt." Said this boled guy as he sat up. Everyone sat up. "Is anyone else worry about the guy with the coat and the flashing thing?" This black guy said. He was cute. "I'm Rip Hunter and oh I'm from the future." We looked to see this guy wearing a long tan coat. He had light brown hair and eyes to match. He was kinda cute. Wait did he just say future? "Cool." John said. "What the heck is going on here?


	2. Ch2 John POV:

***A/N: I wanted to say that I DON'T OWN LENDGES OF TOMORROW, SKILLET, OR BLUE OCTOBER. I MADE THIS STORY FOR FUN. SO, I am NOT making ANYTHING MONEY OFF THIS. BESIDES, IF I own L.O.T. Leonard Snart wouldn't have die Mick would of. Even though, I like Mick Rory. I think it would of been a better story. Anyway, enjoy. Don't forget Review. Also, be nice, okay? I'm not that good at spelling words. I have learning disorder. Love Ya. Now on with the show.***

I woke up and it was night time. What the heck? Where am I? Where's Korey? I look to my right and saw her. Oh. Thank God. "Where are we?" Jen said. "I don't know." Seth said. "Oh thank God, Seth." She said as she hug him. "Whoa. Where are We?" I said hold my head. I was next to Seth. "I was wondering the same thing." This robot man said. "Oh. My head hurt." Said this big guy as he sat up. Everyone sat up. "Is anyone else worry about the guy with the coat and the flashing thing?" This black guy said. Yeah. Who was that guy? "I'm Rip Hunter and oh I'm from the future." We looked to see this guy wearing a long tan coat. He had light brown hair and eyes to match. He look like he came from a Dotor Who episode. (*Note. I never seen Dotor Who.*) Wait did he just say future? "Cool." I said. I think his on drugs. "Nice to meet you, Rip." The big guy said as he went for his gun, but it was disable. "I disable all your weapons while you were out." Rip said. "What do you want?" This lady said with black and blond hair. Rip started explaining it. I space out.

That was 3 months ago.

Three Months Later:

Korey, Jen, Seth, and I have been part of this team call Lendges for three months now and we already being hunted by a guy that looks like he came out of Star Wars. "Okay. Where to next?" I asked no one as I walked into the kitchen. "Like we know." Said the guy with a blue jacket on. What was his name again? Capitan Cold? "Oh. What's up, Cold?" I said as I went to get a Dr. Pepper. "Oh. Please. Call me Leonard." He said as he walk over to me grab a two beers. "I don't mind you. You seem like a pretty cool guy" he said. "Oh. Thanks. Your awesome, too." I said as I grab some food. Ray comes in humming as he grab a bowl of cereal. "Oh. Hey, guys." He said as he sat at the table. Leonard rolled his eyes and said. "Raymond." Then the guy who loves playing with fire comes in grubbing as his grab some food and walk over to Leonard. Leonard gave him a beer. He thank him and sat next to him. "Isn't kinda early to be drinking?" Ray asked. The fire guy glairs at him and said. "No." Ray look down and continue eating. "Did you know that some people drink to clam themselves down. Maybe Fire guy had a bad night. Just saying. Or he just wanted to cover up his feeling. We are stuck on here. It's very stressful on here." I said. Leonard smirked. "Fire guy? I like it." Fire guy said. "Oh. I'm sorry, Mick. I wasn't trying to judge you. I was just saying." Ray said. Mick just grumble and continue eating. "Everyone report to the main control room." Rip said. Everyone groaned as we head over there.

"So, did we find any lead on Savage?" Leonard said. "Yes. He in Houston Texas 1994." "What is he doing in Houston?" Martin said. "Have no idea." Rip said. Wait. Houston? The only person I know that lives there at that time is... "Justin Furstenfeld." I said. "Excuse me. Who?" Martin said. "Justin is a friend of mine. I met him back in 2006, but I lost contact with him in 2011, but found him almost dead in 2015 by a knife wound in the throat" I said as I remember that.

(Flashback)

I was walking down this ally way. I just got into argument with Korey and I needed to cool off. So I took a walk. I was about to turn when I hear some weezing. I turn to where the sound is and found him almost dead. "Justin?" I said as I ran over to him. He look at me and said. "J~John, t~tell S~Sarah. I love her." I shook my head and said. "No. I'm gonna help you. Your gonna live." "H~how?" He said. "By doing this." I said as I kiss him. He kiss me back and the wound started to heal. I pull away and took him to the hospital.

(End of Flashback)

"How did he survived a knife wound in the throat?" Sara asked. Everyone was looking at me. I sigh and said. "I have powers. That if I spit or kiss you I can heal your wounds even if you're about to die." "So, you spited on his wound?" Ray asked. I shook my head and said. "No. I kissed him." Everyone looked at me werid, but Sara who looked amused. Korey just smile me. I smile at her. She knows I kissed Justin. "Korey, did you this?" Seth said. "Yup. John told me." Korey said. "And what did you do?" Seth said. "Kiss him." Korey said with a smirk. Leonard smirked and Mick said. "Nice." "Okay. We need to find away to save him if that what Savage is after." Ray said. "But why would Savage be after Justin?" Kendra said. "That's a good question." Rip said. "John, is there anything that Justin has that Savage would want?" Ray asked. "Nothing that I know of." I said. "Great. Savage is going after John's boyfriend and we don't have clue as to why." Leonard said. "He is not my boyfriend. And what if Savage isn't even going after Justin. What if he's going after someone else?" I said. "Gideon, where is Savage location?" Rip said. "Savage is at Houston Behavioral Healthcare Hospital." The AI said. I went white as ghost. Justin is there. "Oh my Lord. Justin was in there at this time for self harm." I said. "Self harm like he hurt himself?" Jax said. "Yeah. Justin had really bad depression still does. He would carry this old looking knife that he found at a pond shop around and just pull it across." I said. "Wait. Old knife?" Kendra said. "Yeah. It was gold and had writing... on... it... Guys, I know why he is after Justin." I said as I reopen up the picture of the dragger. "Justin has the dragger." I said. "Wait. He has it in there?" Kendra said. "No. He couldn't take it with him, but his brother, Jeremy has it." I said. "Great. Where's his brother?" Leonard said. "I have no clue." I said honestly. "Nice Leonard said smart mouthedly. "So, we have to find Jeremy before Savage gets to him." Sara said. "Right. As of now we need to save Justin. His daughter is important to the timeline." Rip said. "And if he die here. She won't be born, right?" Seth said as we all sit down. "Right, Mr. Morrison. Now, hang on." Rip said as we head to 1994.


End file.
